Baby Grands Victorious Edition
by Serenitychan13
Summary: Baby Grands, via LiveJournal 10prompt Table 1, has come to the Victorious fandom! Next, it's Halloween - Beck and Jade's favorite holiday. Someone's the Devil in disguise! Fic rating for smut/BDSM/triggers/same-sex encounters. Move along, kiddies!
1. Cell

**Disclaimer: **_**Nothing about Victorious is mine. I own none of the characters or anything about them but the idea for this twisted little fic. I'm pretty sure they all belong to Dan Schneider – please don't tell him I'm writing this stuff!**_

**Author's Note: **_**This fic and the nine that will follow it is/are/will be smutty. If you are offended by BDSM, fan fiction that depicts sexual encounters between high-school students portrayed by of-age actors and actresses, weird stuff, same-sex encounters, or you are under the legal age to read this stuff in your area, I must ask you to leave now. If you choose not to, that is totally not on me.**_

1 - Cell

"Jade, what the hell are you doing?" Beck yelled, wondering how in the name of several gods he had wound up tied to a chair in the dark. "This isn't funny!"

At first, he heard no sound, so he stared around in the dark room, now contemplating how in the world Jade had managed to occupy this classroom. Should he be worried? Ugh, he should have stopped asking that question a long time ago. He tried again to free himself, but had no luck, just like he had none the first six times he attempted. Off to the side, he could hear giggling, but it didn't sound like Jade. _Oh fuck_, he thought in abject horror – _that sounded just like CAT! _He swung his head around as best he could, grateful for his eyes adjusting to the dark. So far, though, all he could see was the outlines of various tarp-covered set parts.

"Cat – is that you?" he called into the darkness. He seriously hoped it wasn't Cat… "Whatever's going on here, joke's over!"

This time, he heard two distinct giggles – oh shit. The shapes of two young women emerged from behind a piece of a large set, part of a jail cell. At first, he couldn't tell them apart (or maybe his brain just didn't want to right off). One of the giggles died off; left a single voice of soft laughter, the vocalization one of the most menacing he had ever heard. Fishing around for a last-resort excuse, maybe he could write this off as one of Sikowitz's insane theater exercises. Could the man be that psychotic? The owner of the soft laughter stayed far enough away that Beck couldn't entirely make out her face. They stepped around to the back of his chair. All of a sudden, Beck found himself with a silk scarf wrapped around his eyes, taking from him the vague semblance of awareness he had.

"So, my little pet told you something earlier today," Jade's voice purred in his ear, her hand caressing his cheek. "And I want to know what it is…"

A giggle he horrifyingly recognized as belonging to Cat Valentine echoed from somewhere in the room - Beck squirmed in his seat, trying one more time to get himself loose.

"Jade, I don't know what you're trying to do, but this is so not funny!" he told her hotly, trying to glare in her direction. "Let me up and we'll forget this whole thing!"

When the hell had Cat gotten that close and since when could that tiny little redhead hit so hard? Her open hand slapped him sharply across the left cheek. Her giggles had turned sinister, a sound he had never previously thought her capable. Jade twisted one hand firmly in Beck's hair, his head tilting back to the point of discomfort. Against his good senses, blood started to rush to his groin – he hated admitting that he liked when Jade got totally insane.

"You're trying to tell me you don't remember?" Jade hammered away at him, her fingers tightening harshly in his hair. A second pair of hands stroked his inner thighs. "Well, I think my pet can jog your memory. She can be so nice if you choose to cooperate…"

Those hands made quick work of his belt and zipper. Beck felt his cheeks turn cherry-bomb-red as his hard cock sprang free. He cursed his decision to go commando today for a second, but blessed it when that sweet little mouth, the one he dared not dream about, closed round his tip. Cat sucked on him with a vigor he had never known, but did not stay for long. She pulled back and spat on his cock, an action that simply inflamed him more.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you," his girlfriend chimed in, punctuating her addition with a bite on his earlobe. "If you choose _not _to tell me what she told you, I have her trained to attack."

Beck's head spun as the two girls ran their own twisted version of good-cop/bad-cop on him, only he couldn't tell which was which. While Jade pulled his hair and bit his neck and ears, Cat varied between sucking his cock sweetly and scratching his inner thighs as she slapped and spat on it. He had never guessed he would like cock-torture before, and certainly not from little Cat! No matter what they did, though, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what information they wanted. The more they tormented him, the more he yelled, even pleaded with them, "I don't know!" It seemed only to spur them on.

Before long, they hauled him up from the chair and tossed him down on the floor. Continuing to demand the information allegedly given him earlier, they stripped him bare. Leaving him blindfolded, they teased him with the sounds of their own undressing. There rang the sound of a slap and Cat let out a pleased yelp – Jade kindly informed their prisoner that Cat liked having her pussy spanked. Cat administered the same treatment to his helpless cock as Jade straddled his face. He lost track of what they wanted from him as he automatically thrust his tongue into his girlfriend. A harsh moan escaped into her wet skin as a tight mouth found his cock again.

In only a few moments, what started as an interrogation turned into a two-on-one female-dominated three-way. Beck lost track of who he had on his cock and who pushed her sex down on his lips. A couple times, he found himself unable to breathe, only thrust his hips up into whichever of them knelt above his waiting cock. At some point, Jade's famed scissors snapped through the bonds on his wrists. In a while, they lay sprawled on the floor.

"I told you this morning…" Cat whispered from her place on his left shoulder. Jade threw an arm over both of them as the redhead continued. "The cow goes moo!"


	2. Deviate

**Disclaimer: **_**Guess what, everybody? They gave it to me! Victorious is mine to do with as I please! Calling bullshit yet? Please – none of this belongs to me. It never has, it never will, because it belongs to Dan Schneider and whoever else that is not me. **_

**Author's Note: **_**This is smut. There is graphic language and graphic depictions of consensual, kinky sex between two individuals. In the show, they are portrayed as underage, but are played by legal-age actors. If you don't like that, I don't know why you clicked on this fic. If you are under the legal age to view this stuff in your area, I have to tell you to scoot now. If you choose not to, that's not my issue.**_

2 - Deviate

Jade wondered why in fresh fuck she had agreed to this. She stood in the middle of her boyfriend's RV, with his parents less than 100 yards away, looking like the biggest idiot ever. When he had come up with this moronic idea, she had said yes more as a joke than anything else. Beck had wanted control of their evening for once, like, design every aspect of it. Okay, so maybe the idea interested her just a little bit, at least in theory. So, how had she wound up standing around like this, dressed as a fucking Japanese schoolgirl? She had cut the one picture of her in pigtails that ever existed to ribbons ten years ago!

"Beck, you are so going to pay for this," she growled under her breath as she waited for him to come back. "I am _so _getting you back for this!"

The door to the RV opened and then swung shut with a sharp _snap_. Beck crossed the room to stand in front of his girlfriend in three long, easy strides. He stopped briefly there, but then he began to walk in slow circles around her. His eyes roved shamelessly over her body, taking in every detail from the lavender ribbons on each carefully-curled ponytail on the white laces in her purple Converses. One hand came deliberately to rest on her behind, flipping her little pleated skirt. She swung about to find the look on his face _daring _her to say something. Well, no one kept Jade West quiet for very long if she had something to say!

"I did _not _say you could touch me," she snapped, yanking herself away from him.

Beck simply smiled, stepped forward, and took her by the chin with one hand.

"That's really funny," he told her, his grip unyielding, "Because I didn't say you could say anything."

He pulled her into a forceful kiss, his free arm wrapping around her and that hand going right back to her ass. Jade couldn't help moaning into his mouth as she felt his hard cock through his jeans as he pushed against her so obscenely that her skirt flipped up in front. When Beck pulled away, he grinned at the whimper that tumbled from his girlfriend's sugar-pink lips. Oh, he _liked _this deviation from their normal activities. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little purple collar that Cat thought she had helped him pick out for a little lost puppy. Jade bristled, but merely ground her teeth together as he fastened that round her neck. A leash followed that from his other pocket and snapped in a very final way to the little metal ring.

She fought him every step of the way to the couch. Beck didn't expect anything different, so he just sat down easily and yanked her into his lap. A brief wrestling match ensued, but he did wind up victorious, with his girlfriend facedown over his knees. He had to stroke his cock through his jeans once, then twice, just to placate himself at the sight of her virginal little white panties. These, he hooked one finger into and dragged over her pale, plump, perfect ass. Hmm, at little lower, he decided, pulling them down enough to see her tight, pink pussy. Running the flat of his hand over the two firm cheeks, he informed her of how naughty she had been all day.

"You think I couldn't see you spreading your legs in third period?" he asked her as he delivered the first slap. "Think I didn't notice you bending over like that when you dropped your purse? You've been teasing me when you knew I couldn't touch you and you know you deserve a spanking…"

The first dozen or so hits fell in rapid succession, turning her pale ass a shining shade of healthy pink – almost as pink as the dripping pussy just below. Then, he slowed down, switching to a well-timed swat to one cheek at a time as he elaborated on her third-period teasing. Sure, it looked like she was just stretching, but he _knew _she wanted to show him her red mesh panties. She just _had _to know how much that fresh Brazilian made him want to lick her. He took a break from spanking her to run his fingers, hot from the repeated impact, over her wet slit.

"You should taste yourself, my pretty little whore," he informed her as he pulled her up by leash and collar. His slick fingers painted Jade's lips with her own juices. Her eyes closed and she lapped obediently – Beck praised her, his other hand pushing two fingers into her pussy. "Good girl – you like being my whore?"

The "yes, sir" came out of her mouth before she could even really think about it, betraying her own secret fantasy to him. No, this probably wouldn't become a _usual_ thing, but the two of them certainly enjoyed it for tonight! Beck curled those two fingers against the place inside Jade's pussy that made her bite his thigh to keep from screaming. Yelping in pain, he corrected that behavior with a swat over her ass with the end of the leash. The clear stripe of red across his established handprints did something to him that he had never experienced before.

A quick affirmation that, yes, she did indeed want this, and Beck had his girlfriend pushed down on her knees right there on the floor of his RV. He didn't bother to take his jeans down further than his hips before rolling on the condom and sheathing himself inside her. One hand took hold of both her ponytails, tugging her head back so that he could bite down on her neck. Jade moaned, scratching at his hands, as his other arm wrapped across her body and his fingers found her clit. He growled at her to come, nearly losing it. She almost never gave up control, but this made a wonderful aberration.


	3. Enclosed

**Disclaimer: **_**Victorious and any and all of its characters and whatever else does not belong to me – never has, never will. I think it belongs to Dan Schneider and some other people. Whoever it belongs to, it's definitely not me, so don't sue me. You won't get anything anyway. **_

**Author's Note: **_**This fic is smutty. As in, graphic literary depictions of sexual activity – in this case, it's consensual, bisexual activity between three willing participants. If you are under the legal age to view graphic material in your area or you do not wish to read it, go elsewhere. If you choose to ignore this warning, I take no responsibility.**_

3 - Enclosed

Jade and Beck smiled at each other as they stood over their mutual anniversary gift – a prone, blindfolded Cat Valentine with memory-foam earplugs in her ears. Beck had waited patiently while Jade sat the redhead down and explained the situation. Cat absolutely adored the idea of being given as a gift and Beck got to watch as Jade 'wrapped his present.' First, she bound the smaller girl's wrists with black cotton rope that would be gentle but unyielding on her skin. Next, a black silk scarf covered Cat's brown eyes, tied tightly behind her red ponytail. It had been a genius idea to add the earplugs, making the tiny, innocent girl feel totally enclosed. Silently, Jade turned and extended a hand to the offering on the bed, indicating a "happy anniversary" to Beck.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" her boyfriend asked with a grin, bending to slide Cat's light blue skirt down from her hips. He chose to leave her pink low-ride Converses on, giving in to his itty-bitty shoe fetish. "Gotta say, this is your best anniversary idea so far…"

The black-haired girl simply laughed in response, extracting the scissors from the back pocket of her black skinny jeans. She had instructed Cat to wear a shirt and bra she wouldn't mind losing, and the redhead had complied eagerly. _Snip, snip, snip_, and Jade ripped the faded orange tank the rest of the way off, letting it hang in tatters off to the sides. Beck extended his hand for the beloved scissors and made quick work of the front of Cat's bra. A wicked grin accompanied the _snip_ that opened the bottom of her panties.

"She's wet already," Beck told his girlfriend, who perked up from her place straddling Cat's face with her clothed hips. The grin widened as he invited her – "Ladies first!"

Jade smothered Cat for a moment to feel the girl squirm before bending forward to lick her from clit on down without further ceremony – Beck pulled back to strip down as he watched. Cat, unable to hear her own volume, wailed under the touch of Jade's tongue, screaming at the fingers inside her. Before the redhead could come, though, Beck wrapped both arms around Jade's waist and removed her bodily from on top of the smaller girl. She tried to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss, licking Cat's juices from her lips as he practically ripped her clothes from her pale, thin body. She struck a quick pose before returning to the bed to hover over Cat like a predator.

"Doesn't she have nice tits?" Jade remarked to Beck, backing up her observation by descending on Cat's left breast, assaulting the nipple with her lips and teeth. The redhead cried out, pushing her hips up to the air, now starved for touch. Laughing, Jade gestured to the shredded panties. "Oh, look! She wants something!"

Beck did have to agree, joining the girls on the bed. He curved his hands behind her knees, guiding her to bend them so he could settle between her legs. His cock slapped against his stomach, twitching with arousal. At first, he wanted to go ahead and slide inside her without a moment's hesitation, but a quick comparison of sizes said that was a bad idea. Nodding to Jade so that she could adjust her position, he lifted Cat's hips up to his mouth, Frenching her pussy on a whim. Practically drooling at the sight, Jade straddled the redhead's mouth again, this time facing her boyfriend. As Cat whined into Jade's wet skin, the Goth girl pushed down harder.

"Make her come hard," Jade ordered, reaching over and circled Cat's clit with two fingers. "I want to feel her scream into me!"

Spurred on by his girlfriend's harsh voice, Beck forcibly spread the redhead's legs wider, enjoying how she kept herself so smooth. Before anything else, he opened the foil packet on the bedside table. His tongue whipped her clit until she let out a sharp yelp, but then he pulled her hips back down and seated himself fully inside her. Rising onto his knees, he gripped those hips and fucked her without grace or restraint. Jade yanked him into a bruising kiss and they exchanged tongues full of Cat's taste as they both extracted mews and cries from the redhead. Cat's tied hands scrabbled for purchase on her own stomach, unable to find a grip on anything else. She could only lick Jade's clit sporadically and wail at Beck's cock pounding into her.

It didn't take the three of them long. Jade came first, forcing Cat to lap the rush of wetness from her as she shuddered with Beck's arms holding her up. Beck halfway doubled over, his forehead on Jade's shoulder as he shot off inside Cat with a choked roar. He managed to keep presence of mind long enough to play Cat's clit like he did with his guitar. The redhead screamed, the noise muffled by Jade's still-twitching hips. The Goth girl climbed off her little pet and curled up by the redhead's side, gently untying the cotton rope rather than snipping it. Next moment, Beck flopped less-than-gracefully down by Cat's other side. He took one of the redhead's hands as Jade took the other. For a long moment, the trio just caught their breaths.

"Don't go to sleep yet, love," Beck told Jade in the British accent he affected that she grudgingly admitted she loved. Cat shifted and made a sleepy noise as Jade tenderly removed her blindfold and ear plugs before kissing her cheek. Beck's free hand took Jade's, causing him to look at him with a question in her eyes. "You get a special present from me as soon… in just a bit."

Jade smiled genuinely, a sleepy expression Beck saw all too rarely, and snuggled closer to both Cat and him.

"Love you, Beck," she muffled into Cat's shoulder. "Love you, Cat…"

Beck smiled.

"I love you too."


	4. Devil

**Disclaimer: **_**Doesn't belong to me! Don't sue me and for Pete's sakes don't tell Dan Schneider this stuff is out here! Although, I do wonder if he already knows… Again, not mine and it never will be.**_

**Author's Note: **_**This fic contains smut – mature themes, graphic depictions, whatever you want to call it. If you are not of legal age to view this stuff, I have to tell you to leave. If you don't like smut, don't read. If you don't take my warning, it's not on my head.**_

4 – Devil

Halloween had always been Jade's favorite holiday. This year, she had gone all out with her outfit. American Fear Tale's most recent season, with its religious themes, had intrigued her and she had busted her tail in her costuming class to make the perfect Sister Agnes Rose outfit. Tonight, in front of her bathroom mirror, she stood to add the finishing touches. Smoothing the skirt over her neat, tan nylons and tucking her black hair under the wimple, she declared her clothes perfect. A touch of red lipstick and a cat-eye line with minimal mascara put her face together with the costume. She and Beck had a special date tonight, and Sister Agnes Rose had a date with the Devil.

She cursed the rain as she got in her car.

Beck pulled the red blazer up on his shoulders and pulled a few dog hairs off his black trousers, flicking his hair just right using a window as a mirror. After a moment of scrutiny, he tossed the tie and opened the top three buttons of his shirt, which he only tucked in lightly. Jade had been so secretive about her outfit and specific about what he should wear that it made him crazy. Except he liked when she drove him crazy like this – it nearly made him hard! All day, he hadn't been able to concentrate in class, thinking about what her twisted mind might have planned for tonight. Of course, he had heard her gush over the horror show for the whole season, so he could guess…

Her signature knock sounded at his door – now or never!

"I see you found your way here," he told her, falling into character to keep from jumping her right there on his front step. "And may I say… you look lovely."

Her black dress hugged her curves more closely than a woman of God should permit, with the little silver cross gleaming defiantly between her breasts. The wimple framed her face, the red lips begging to be ravished. Beck took her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman as he led her into the room and immediately over to the bed. He took a moment to stalk around her once in a very close circle. After a small pause, he lunged, taking her off her feet and pinning her on the bed by her shoulders. Immediately, Jade began to fight him.

"I think the phrase is '_Get behind me, Satan'_," she hissed in his ear, her hand fisting in the front of his shirt. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She got only a fiendish grin in response before he neatly flipped her onto her stomach. As she continued to fight, he pushed her knees up on the bed, her ass in the air. Chuckling ominously, he flipped her skirt to reveal her garter belt and nylons. Conspicuously absent was any sort of panties. He went with the most devilish thing to do and gave her bare pussy a quick slap, loving the cry that snapped from her lips. Reaching forward, he grabbed one of her hands and retrieved the handcuffs he kept under his pillow, making quick work of restraining her. Red lipstick streaked across his sheets, her smeared mouth cursing him nine ways to Sunday.

"Such a mouth for a little girl of God," he purred, slipping into his favorite British accent – the Devil should totally have a British accent. "I think you should do… penance for a mouth like that."

Seizing her by her shoulders, he turned her around to face him, her shoes slipping off to hit the floor. With her hands cuffed behind her, Jade had no choice but to bend forward, her face conveniently level with the zipper of Beck's trousers. His belt and zipper opened quickly and he pulled his cock out to nudge against her lips. She glared at him and set her jaw. Oh, that wouldn't do, thought Beck, taking her firmly by the chin with one hand and pushing his cock to her mouth with the other. A careful squeeze forced her mouth open, letting him push his tip past her lips.

"Oh, so _that's _what a good little church girl does on her knees," he continued to taunt her. Jade had to set her knees wider to get a better angle. Beck growled in pleasure as his cock slid into her throat for a brief moment. "Holy… oh shit… That's it… Spread your legs wider."

For once, Jade did as he told her, wriggling at feeling the chill air in the room against her wet pussy. Beck leaned over, hiked her skirt up higher, and planted a kiss just below her garter belt at the base of her spine. Her back arched at the shiver that ran through the column of nerves. Their heights were different enough that he could totally lick her from behind as long as she arched like that. However, he kept it so that she only felt his hot breath. The only relief she got came when she spread her legs wider still as she deep-throated her devil of a boyfriend. She wanted to grab onto him as she felt his cock get harder still – he was close!

"That's it, little slut," he told her as he tangled his hands in her hair. "A moment longer…"

When he pulled back, she thought he was going to come on her face. Instead, he caught the sticky white gobs in his hand. This, he offered to her like something precious. Immediately, Jade licked the come from her boyfriend's hand and held it on her tongue. He didn't do this often, but she loved when he did! As soon as she cleaned his hand satisfactorily, Beck pulled her up face-to-face with him. After another devilish smile, he crushed his lips to hers, forcing her to open her mouth, sucking the come from her tongue. Swallowing, he pulled back.

"Good Halloween, love?" he asked jauntily.

Jade only kissed him again.


End file.
